Ralof
Ralof is a Nord and member of the Stormcloaks in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. During the game's opening sequence, he is a prisoner being escorted to his execution along with Ulfric Stormcloak and the Dragonborn. When being called to line for execution, the Imperial Soldier, Hadvar, calls for "Ralof of Riverwood." Relationships He has a sister named Gerdur who runs the mill with her husband Hod in the village of Riverwood. Together, they own and operate the mill, which is focal to Riverwood's success. Because of this, they are considered the town's leaders. During the cart ride into Helgen during the opening cut-scene, Ralof mentions having a crush on a young girl from there in the past. It is likely that Hadvar and Ralof knew each other as children. They are from the same small village, and their interactions during "Unbound" seem to imply they are at least familiar with each other. Interactions Unbound attacks Helgen.]] A group of prisoners are being taken to Helgen. Upon arriving, guards begin calling the names of suspected Stormcloaks with the intent of executing them. However, Alduin attacks Helgen; Ralof is able to escape. After reaching shelter, Ralof frees the Dragonborn from their bindings and asks for help against the Imperial soldiers. Later, the Dragonborn has the opportunity to rejoin Ralof and escape from Helgen. Civil War If the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the civil war, Ralof is promoted to the rank of Captain and assists the Dragonborn in various missions for the Stormcloaks. Throughout these missions, Ralof uses a two-handed Steel Warhammer. Quests *Unbound *Joining the Stormcloaks *Rescue from fort nuegard Trivia *Ralof is the first character in the game to speak to the Dragonborn prisoner. He could also be considered to be the first character seen in-game, if the back of the head of the Legion soldier that drives the carriage is not counted. *After the completion of the main quest Ralof can be found at the Sleeping Giant Inn, in Riverwood. He carries an Iron Warhammer. *If Ralof and Hadvar are near each other, they may engage in some unique dialogue. This can be done in Riverwood by adding the missing one through console commands. *Because Ralof is flagged as essential during "Unbound", skills can be practiced on him without him turning hostile or attacking. This makes for speedy leveling. Quotes *"I don't think Galmar even knows my name. Probably because I'm not the 'Dragonborn'." *"Ever wonder if maybe we should call a truce with the Imperials, join forces for a while, and take care of some dragons?" *"Have you always been that ugly?" *"Hello Friend." Dialogue with Hadvar If Hadvar and Ralof are near each other they will engage in dialogue, but this seems to have an error as Hadvar will ask Ralof why he joined the Legion and vice versa. *Hadvar: "How'd you end up here?" *Ralof: "My cousin disappeared one night. Some say the Thalmor grabbed him. It wasn't long before I found myself under Ulfric's banner." *Hadvar: So why'd you join the Stormcloaks? *Ralof: I'm a true nord. Simple as that. *Ralof: So why did you join the Legion? *Hadvar: My father was a Legionnaire, and his before him. I guess I never considered doing anything else. ru:Ралоф Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Stormcloak Members